


Cut of the Same Cloth

by wrexcellence



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sons of Anarchy AU, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrexcellence/pseuds/wrexcellence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamison Fawkes and his horrible terrible no good very bad month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waste

**Author's Note:**

> Man I'm excited to explore more. This au is pretty light, like the world is still going on as normal, but the junker towns have been seperated into sectors for their own gangs. Will definitely be going into everything soon. Hope yall enjoy it's been a long time since I've written a fic and this pair was a fucking drought and needed content.

“Yer a rat, Fawke. An’ y’ll never ‘mount ta anything more than a focking rat.”

 

* * *

 

_ Bullshit, Bullshit, BullSHIT!  _

 

This month was bullshit. Jamison hadn’t even been anywhere near Sydney, or at least he was positive he had been far enough from the ‘civilized’ border to have been considered safe. Apparently he was causing enough of a ruckus near some smaller towns for civilization to come out and find him. Hell, he was giggling manically at the thought he managed to walk that far in the irradiated waste from Junkertown with a damn peg leg. That was a new feat. He laughed at the pun too until one of the cops that had been patrolling the area smacked him upside the head. 

 

He vaguely heard something about not belonging in these parts. He remembered more about two cops bickering at each other to figure out who would touch the filthy kid and the shock of how armed to the teeth the stick actually was while managing to wear nothing. Maybe it was also something about blowing up a gas station. That his head perked up to, but only to clarify it was abandoned and had nothing to offer so the damn thing might as well been blown to bits. Apparently babbled on too much again and earned another punch while he was being turned around and apprehended.

 

Other than that, he didn’t care. Didn’t care his throat felt like it was cracking and that every breath was agonizing. That he ran out of water days ago. Didn’t care his skin was peeling and burnt to a crisp in some areas or the fact his right forearm was starting to rot where a large burn was placed on him. The shape was a little wonky after a few days completely exposed to the Outback, but the black and pus oozing burn was clearly a fat rat laying right up top for the world to see. 

 

He missed his ride. He could barely remain stationary long enough to ride the bike, but it was still his. Well, that was when he could still ride it. His stumpy peg leg wasn’t really helpful for riding and it’s not like his crew was going to dig him out of this mess. He missed them too and it made him seethe with rage.

 

_ Stupid rat! Not ya mates no more! Ye blew it like ye blew that gas station, ya righteous cunt.  _

 

Jamie laughed. Being so high strung on nerves, exhaustion, and just plain bad luck was driving him nuts. Not to mention even thinking of The Junkers right now and their faces flashing into his mind made his leg feel like it was in agony all over again. The same cop wound up to hit him again square in the jaw. Unfortunately for the sap in charge of manhandling the dirty rugrat, Jamie caught a couple of fingers in the blow and bit down hard. His laugh erupted the Outback after a pained scream, blood dripping down his sweaty soot stained face. The taste of iron on his lips at least made him feel something other than pity which was a change pace after his Outback adventure as well as refreshed his dry throat for a moment. But it was a brief moment because the world went black seconds later.

 

* * *

 

Jamison awoke blurry eyed and laying face down on a cot that made him miss the deserted and radiated wasteland he trekked through. He took a moment to sit up and take in his surroundings blessing the blue bastards for bringing them into at least a nicer detainment center. This wasn’t his first rodeo and he knew how much Sydney wanted to make sure that Outback ‘vermin’ like himself are thrown in prison before the general population had to look at such eyesores. Actually getting a charge on him would just make it even easier for them.

 

_ At least ye were asleep for the damn trip. Hooly dooly, free ride too. _

 

It didn’t help Jamie had a warrant out for him as well. All The Junkers did, but those weren’t his mates anymore. The rat bit his lip, blood dripping down his chapped lips that made him get up and drink water finally, much to his body’s delight, but his mind’s displeasure. There was no escaping he was going to prison and he knew he had unhappy company waiting for him. 

 

Spotting a blue blur in the corner of his eye, he stumbled over to the bars he was behind and slinked his arms through them to get close. “Oi! G’day, mate. When ya gonna let me waltz on outta here? Places to be an’ all that, ya know?” 

 

The cop backed away from the bars, reaching for his belt which in turn made Jamie smile and raise his hands back above his head. He caught a glimpse of the cop eyeing his right arm and he made sure to turn it out of view for him. Didn’t need questions from someone else when his own burning question was why the hell did his arm still feel like it was being roasted in the desert sun.

 

“You got places to be at all right. Now that you’re up, we’ll make sure you get back to where you belong with all your other Junker buddies back on the outskirts where you can’t arm anyone else,” the man said, turning away without another care in the world which made Jamie a little more feisty and gripped at the bars while trying to keep himself from twitching too much.

 

“Oi! That’s Ex-Junker! Imma new man, ya see that ya fockin’ dingo? Ha ha! No, junk tatts for me! Besides, the whole lot of them can kiss my arse ta coax me ta possibly give a shit ‘bout em! So me thinks I should be with gen pop like all your lil suit mates,” the man rambled, shaking the bars and eyeing the cop down to dare him to get close enough to him. 

 

“Like hell you aren’t. Junker, Scraper, Gas Guzzlers. I don’t give a shit where ya came from in the Outback or what new fucking gang you’re in, you’ll be seeing your kind soon enough. Thinking you could be with normal people, ha!”

 

The cop chuckled his way down the hall, leaving the rat to have a bout of giggles while he kicked the bars with his leg. He didn’t even get a couple fingers out of the guy like the last one. “Ya focking wanker! This is all focked up ta shit. Shoulda just got killed by me mates or the fockin waste than ta be in a bloody box.”

 

Jamison settled slumping his body down the bars, which with the amount of sunburn he had, wasn’t a good idea. His mind was preoccupied, the last month racing through his head and how screwed up his life had become after stumbling into the Omnic hold. No more club, no more bike, no more family. Hell, no more Jamison to be on that list soon enough and all for some stupid treasure he’s only half sure he remembers where he put it in the Outback. He knew his face wasn’t that forgettable and talk spreads quick among the sects, especially when money was involved.

 

_ Gotta hope for a focking miracle. Need me a new crew, gotta be small. Can’t know about me or me treasure. New name, new name! Shit, can’t go by a Junker name without a whloopin’. Gotta be intimidating an’ smart, roight? Need protection. Maybe a lil slow, don’t want em thinking they’re the brains an’ all that. Gotta survive... _

 

The hours on the floor feels like years while his mind raced with his plan, but eventually he falls back as the door to his cell opened. He scrambled onto his feet, hunched over and landing back on his ass. His manic laugh kicks back up and he’s quick to repeat the process. The buddy of a now Seven Fingered Joe was scowling at him, ready for another hit, but was told to calm down so they could just take out the trash already. Apparently more driving for the day was going to be a hassle.

 

The rat was shoved against the wall with a grunt. The buddy cop cussed after touching the man’s blackened arm. Jamie ignored the burning pain it caused and the pus that dripped down his back to give the bastard behind him a little aggressive tap dance with his wooden leg. He cackled as his face was slammed into the wall, happy to make the man’s time of day all the more miserable. His body was already in enough pain, what was a little extra?

 

“Nasty fucking piece of garbage. Can’t even stand up all hunched over and balding. The wastes really fuck all you monsters up, huh?” 

 

“This is nothin’, mate. I’m the best looking bloke out there. Ya suits got shit on us. Imma prize in bed too. Thought it was important ta tell since yer feeling me up a long enough time for a dingo ta get in a quickie.”

 

Another smack and then out the cell while Jamie’s laughter echoed down the hall. 

 

Jamison gets escorted to a large van and thrown in the back. The doors are left open and he raises a brow as the three guards stationed at the vehicle as well as his escorts leave one cop to guard him while the rest go back inside. A smile beamed on his face. The rat up from his seat but earned a gun to his face much faster than he could hobble over to try and incapacitate his guard. With a reluctant groan, he sat back down and banged his head on the wall on the way down.

 

It felt like another eternity. His arms were still bound and the slime on his back from it wasn’t pleasant. His eyes were starting to droop and close until he heard the band of steel doors of the station clank against the concrete so loud he shot right up. Different cops started yelling all sorts of orders, but what was the real interest was the rhythmic thuds every now and again. 

 

_ That can’t be just one bastard ta take an entire squad. Must be a big bugga.  _

 

The twerp was on the edge of his seat, neck craning to try and see the door but to no avail. His food twitched impatiently on the metal, adding to the chaotic noise of the outside. When the thudding came closer, the rat’s jaw dropped. 

 

“Big bugga indeed. Never thought I’d see a legend with me own eyes,” Jamie said, practically drooling over the surprise. After a shitty month, the rat was finally starting to feel another stroke of luck to be in the same damn boat as the lone Wild Hog legend, Roadhog.

 

_ Jackpot! Just don’t fuck it up, ya twat! _


	2. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Junkrat in my life,  
> A little bit of Roadhog by my side,  
> A little bit of Prison is all I need,  
> A little bit of Pain is what I see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had been in the process of finishing up for weeks, I've been pretty busy but man do I need more Junker content so I'm here to provide. At least it's long to make up for the delay!

Jamie couldn’t tell what gave it away first. The man’s massive size as he literally tilted the van to get in and sit across from him, the dark skin and silver hair, the damn pig mask the man was wearing which had the rat boy interested to see the outcome of that once they were truly locked up, or the Wild Hog Power literally written on the man’s gut. At least he didn’t have to second guess it while already in the big house in an orange jumper since the man’s street clothes was next to nothing and showcased every detail he’d ever heard about the Wild Hog legend Roadhog. 

 

Two guards joined the two of them, electing to sit next to Jamie since there wasn’t going to be much room to fit even one of them next to the big biker. The kid had to snap himself out of it after a few minutes of gawking when Roadhog’s heavy breathing was starting to get too much, but what was really bothering him was the swat guards uneasiness of the entire situation. Jamie licked his lips and his eyes bore into that boar mask. From what he heard, he wouldn’t even be surprised in the slightest if the big guy could break his reinforced cuffs in an instant and all he needed as a signal or something to see if they could make a run for it.

 

But that didn’t happen. The doors shut and locked the four in their cage for the time being and took off. Jamie started cackling and it echoed so loudly the guard next to the rat hit him upside the head for trying to blow out his eardrums. Roadhog grunted and Jamie couldn’t tell if it was a chuckle or a warning to the guard. 

 

_ What game ya playin’, big boy? How’d they even take on yer fat arse? _

 

Jamie rubbed his drool stricken face against his vest as he finally focused once again and tried to ignore how vulnerable he felt without at least a dozen bombs strapped to his chest. He couldn’t take his eyes off the legend though. He knew better than to talk with a bunch of suits elbowing him but...

 

“Oi, mate! Never wudda thought you’d be huffin’ an’ puffin’ up in me face like this.” He couldn’t contain another fit of cackles at his own cleverness. “Well, more like ya ever would. Thought ya’d be long dead. Legends an’ all that can’t last, even if they’re real, roight? Heard ‘bout ya since I was knee high to a grasshopper with all the Junkers around. Lotta blokes would talk ‘boutcha til they put me ta sleep. ‘Cept ol’ Bolt, he’d shut up any bugger mentionin’ ya an-”

 

Roadhog had been half ignoring the hunched over rat. He knew he didn’t have to wait long for a guard to shut him up with a smack over the head, but damn that kid was persistent and apparently had no idea how to zip it. But, his head perked up at the mention of the club. He huffed and took a look up and down the to see any ink on his besides the skull tattoo on his right arm and whatever patches on his vest were clearly ripped off and only left a faded indentation in the leather cut Jamie was sporting.

 

“You know Bolt?”

 

Jamie perked up instantly and beamed a toothy smile. Never would have thought he’d be so happy to hear such a gruff and muffled question about the old bastard. To get any sort of response out of the pig before the guard next to him started to take his punches to another level was a plus. He knew he wasn’t gonna be able to tear off another finger so easily with all the gear they were wearing

 

“Yeah, mate! He-”

 

“Enough,” Hog said to cut him off. The rat had his mouth open to going but he got another grunt from the big man and took the hint to shut his yap. The guard furthest from the two looked grateful he wouldn’t have to hear anymore for the trip and, man, was it long.

 

Ages was exaggeratingly appropriate. Jamison was ready to offer he’d get to prison on foot as long as he didn’t have to be contorted in cuffs anymore just so he could feel his arm again. His body was in enough pain, but he still wasn’t worried about the bright pink burns across his body or the large black one that was overtaking his arm. Sitting still for so long was what was really driving him nuts. Wastelanders like himself normally had a couple of screws loose, but even the guards were taking bets on how wacked out the rat was. It didn’t help Roadhog was as silent as the grave, except for the occasional wheeze and cough. The man was like a statue and it was making the rat squirm on trying to get his hands free at least so he could do something other that just stare and count Roadhog’s moles or trace the man’s tattoo with his eyes. He silently made himself ignore the drongos that made his skin crawl with their superiority. His gaze finally rested on one of the moles on Roadhog’s muscular bicep he was particularly fond of and rested his eyes.

 

* * *

 

It took an entire day to get to where they needed to go. There was only one pit stop and Jamie slept through it and threw a fit when he found out he did so they’d at least pull over to the side of the road to let him take a leak. Jamie was well aware of the procedure from his last sentence, although it was more like a visit. He didn’t stay longer than a week, but that was when he had patches on his cut and didn't have to rely on a makeshift peg leg. The prison was much closer to central Australia than Sydney because god forbid those robot lovers keep riff raff that close. They were still another day away from Junkertown, but that knowledge sat like a pit in Jamie’s stomach. And another pit to guess who was on the inside waiting for him. 

 

The two criminals were shoved out of the van. Roadhog just chuckled at the guards in charge of getting him to move. Jamie happily took the chance to stretch what he could and look at the cool night sky for a moment before they were escorted into the giant stone walls in front of them. Bedtime was at least in his favor. Not too many blokes were gonna be able to bother him before roaming hours were back. It was killing him to still keep quiet though, but with any luck he'd get his chance to talk with the Hog before anything went down.

 

Hog went in first, surrounded by the most guards. Rat paled in the man’s shadow and disappeared from everyone else’s vision. The man was as threatening as a toothpick in comparison. They went a narrow hallway with painted white, brick walls and the color made Jamie sick. Nothing was naturally white in the wastes and it never felt right when he first came there and it didn't feel right now. They marched and finally haunted by a thin, but muscular man with black hair slicked over to one side. He stood in front of Roadhog and beamed like he just caught his prized pig and pushed Jamie to the side. 

 

“Mr. Rutledge, so nice of you to join us. You know the drill, ladies first,” the grease ball said as swarmy as the man looked. 

 

Rat could have sworn that Hog was completely composed and just enjoying the situation before, but apparently that little jab was all it took. The giant slammed his foot down hard on the officer’s, apparently no one thought someone so big was gonna be able to move that fast on his feet. So many bones cracked and the man let out such a squeal that Hog’s laugh was the only thing louder that matched it even as a dozen guards started to scream different commands. Jamie felt his heart skip a beat, it was a beautiful sight.

 

Shame he couldn't get in on it. Guards were running around right after. Some to tackle Roadhog, some to check their captain who had fallen to the floor to cup his incredibly broken foot and ankle, and one to look after the kid. 

 

“Fucking check them in already, you idiots! Strip em and lock em up. Don't put him in solitary because I know that's what he'd like. Starve the big boy and give him a talker for a roommate,” the captain hissed. “Just wake up the fucking doctor already. I'll be sure to make his life hell soon enough, just keep him miserable in the meantime.”

 

With some more scrambled efforts, the two prisoners were pushed into another room to get sorted out. Jamie was practically bouncing at the havoc and was mulling over ideas on what he could possibly do, but in the meantime he was being forced into a chair by a pair of rough hands and getting the whole spiel on his tattoos and other identifiers.

 

“The whole arm an’ leg not noticeable enough for ya, mate? You can kiss them tatts on the arse and kick it out the door just ta make it clear. Sunburn on your list too? Or ya just as stupid as yer drongo boss?” the rat asked, finally letting a fit of laughs he was holding in since Hog started taking charge. 

 

Speaking of which, the kid couldn't help but try and sneak a peek at the other man who was hacking up a lung. He was getting his picture taken and damn the horde of guards around him, who were taking turns passing around his mask. Jamie was on the edge of his seat. He cursed quietly, relative to his usual outbursts. He just wanted to be uncuffed already like Hog, which seemed rather unfair considering the giant just took out their boss, so he could get some more leverage to take a look at the big lug. The mask made his as curious as everyone else, but by the time the guards cleared there was a new mask. It was a bulky black respirator that only covered the lower half of the man’s face that was hooked up to a rather small and padded oxygen tank that the man could sling onto his shoulder. 

 

_ Livin’ legend ain’t gonna be livin’ for long. _

 

Hog’s coughing subsided slightly, muffled as he could finally breathe again. His dark eyes leered at Jamie who was clearly gawking at the man and furrowed his heavy brow. Of course, the kid giggled despite seeing the clear look of intent to kill from the big man. 

 

There was chatter about their warrants while Jamie was snatched by the shoulder to take his glory shot. The rat made sure to make sure his profile pictures were as colorful as he was and the guards merely rolled their eyes at him while others finished up processing Hog. 

 

Privacy was apparently no longer an option for the large man and the man was told to strip. He growled, but took off his leather cut and shoved it in a guard’s hands. Jamie couldn’t help but appreciate the back logo patch was basically the man’s tattoo just minus the word “power”. Where the vest rested against Hog’s back, however, was a giant pink burn that covered the man’s shoulders that popped brightly the man’s dark skin.  The rat’s eyes focused on the living legend as he tried to find a story to go with such an obscure burn and he was just about to get a show when he was put back in a chair away from the big pig taking off his pants and told to strip himself after finally having his cuffs removed. 

 

The man was left speechless for once while his leg was removed. It took a hot second for him to register what was happening and to try and bolt up without much luck and crashed down on his face. 

 

“Can’t you fockin’ see I need me leg,” he said into the what was once the clean floor before his face touched it.

 

“Gotta check it. Get back in the chair, you still have arms.”

 

The kid started rambling a string of profanities while he got himself situated back in the chair. He took off his cut, throwing it to the floor with his pants and shoe. He finally looked over to see Hog with his his new orange pants on taking out nipple rings from his rather impressive chest. He blushed when the legend locked eyes with him that had turned to the man’s leg. Or dick. Hard to tell from the distance, but it made him look down to see his stump had blistered bad from all the walking in the Outback. 

 

After a bit of inspection and apparently tearing apart his ratty leg, Jamie finally got his leg back and hastily put it on. Despite everything he’d been through that day, not having his leg made him felt more exposed than being naked and it needed to be rectified asap.

 

“Get up. Squat and cough.”

 

“Oi, and Pigface gets away without it?” the rat said while he stood up and adjusted his leg before bending over just to get it out of the way.

 

“You chose to laugh like a hyena instead of coughing up a lung since you got here. Cough and then get dressed.”

 

“Focker,” Jamie coughed loudly. He continued laughing immediately afterwards while having his orange prison garb thrown in his face. 

 

* * *

 

After the tedious process of registration and filing away all their clothes and weapons they managed to sneak on them as well as the big ones that were already confiscated, they were sent out to their cell. Other than the complaint of clothing size, Jamie’s being far too baggy enough to get ready to fall off his ass and Roadhog’s riding up on his gut (apparently sizes were limited for the two of them yet again), so far so good. Well, that was until the cell was locked and the guards were gone. Jamie was ready to open his mouth to finally chit chat except his thin neck was ringed around by Roadhog’s mighty grip and pinned to the wall. 

 

“You’re gonna keep quiet while I talk, got it?” the man said in a low grumble to keep his voice down while others were sleeping. He locked eyes and squeezed harder while he waited for a response. The thin man felt like he was back in the desert, unable to breathe, and merely nodded.

 

“You know Bolt? Vander fucking Bolt?” The large man basically spat the name and made Jamie grateful for the respirator being the barrier between the two of them while being so close to his face.

 

A nod.   
  


“You’re a Junker.”

 

A shake.

 

“You lie, you’re die. Got it.”

 

A nod and then relief. 

 

Hog eased up his grip and kept the rat pinned to the wall, but enough to let the man talk in pained gasps.

 

“Ex-Junker,” he gasped as Hog tightened his grip again.

 

“Your leg were your tatts were?”

 

A nod and relief once more.

 

“Y-Yeah, listen, mate. Ya look like a guy with some beef,” Jamie said as he started to laugh at his joke. Hog squeezed to get the man to calm down with a lack of oxygen and then relaxed once more.

 

“Will ya fockin’ quit that! Trust me, mate, I don’t want anyone knowin’ ‘bout me bein’ here!”

 

“Why’d you leave?”

 

Jamie rose a brow, not expecting that. “I didn’t-”

 

“If you didn’t leave, then you’re a rat. ‘Don’t deal with rats,” the giant said, squeezing Jamie hard. Rat’s hands went up to Hog’s to try pry himself free, but to no avail other than flashing the black mark on his arm to catch Hog’s attention. “Looks like they wanted to make sure everyone else knew you’re a rat too.”

 

“O-Omni... co-re,” Jamie tried to squeak out. His head felt light and his vision was blurring, but damned if he was going to be taken out by someone other than who he’d been fearing for a month now. His nails dug into the muscular arm pleadingly.

 

Roadhog squinted as he deciphered what the man was trying to get out. He finally laxed again and shook his head as he connected the dots. “Just my fucking luck I get the fucking Junker rat who found the damn treasure in the Omnium. You’re wanted all over, kid. Got a bit of a name for yourself, Junkrat.”

 

Jamie gasped for breath again while trying to hold himself up on Hog’s arm so he wasn’t just dangling helplessly on the wall. “T-That really the fockin’ name ya shits came up with. Fock me. Junkrat’s a terrible name. Ain’t even a Junker no more an’ I still can’t get away from the name,” he said raspily, still able to talk for days given the case. At least for the time being he knew better than push it. “Willing ta be more cooperative with that info, eh big boy?”   
  


Roadhog grunted. Jamie laughed.

 

“Ya really seem ta have a helluva grudge for Junkers. We’re in the same boat, mate. Got a proposition for ya. You: big, buff, and intimidating. Me: gorgeous, brains, money. Think we could make a good pair an’ tear up the town. Fifty, fifty. Get me some protection, you get some money and whatever other grudge ya seem to got with Bolt ‘cuz, believe me, I can me a few too. What d’ya say, mate?”

 

Silence.

 

Junkrat kept his toothy smile on his face in hopes his pitch was worth maybe more of a damn than he actually was. When Roadhog finally dropped grip and let Jamie fall to the floor that he started giggling and beamed. He stumbled to get up quick and held out a hand and looked up at the big bugger. It felt like eons again. Everything today seemed to be going at a snail’s pace, but the giant finally took the man’s hand and gave it a firm shake. 

 

“Deal.” He turned away, and started climbing up to the top bunk to lay down.

 

“Any thoughts on maybe lettin’ lil ol’ me take top bunk,  _ partner _ ?” Rat asked, giddy as hell to have managed to land such a body guard. His luck was finally turning around.

 

Well, until the heifer started snoring like a chainsaw which his mask did nothing more than amplify the noise. 

  
“Roight, silent an' kinky type. Really know how ta pick em. Only loud when ya don’t want ‘im ta be,” the thin man said as he rubbed his sore neck and blessing his bombs for making him hard of hearing for the first time in his short life. He squeezed in between the sunken down mattress to his loft and immediately crashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know when I started writing this it wasn't gonna be as self indulgent as I was thinking it was gonna be. But I thought of trans!Roadhog and my heart melted so yall are getting smut eventually because that's just how I roll. Next chapter will be fun though! Love me some flashback nightmares.
> 
> Also if anyone wants to talk to me about these two, hmu on tumblr username is wrexcellence there as well.


End file.
